Uno, dos y tres
by amnigl
Summary: Primer capitulo del esperado reecuentro de Castle y 3XK


**Nota: Ahí va mi visión particular sobre el deseado y temido próximo encuentro entre Castle y 3XK. A los que no hayáis visto todavía Last Call o no hayáis visto las fotos de Knockdown no entenderéis lo del Old Haunt. Así que abra que ver el capitulo por Internet, aunque sea en ingles subtitulado. Lo dividiré en tres capítulos. Allá voy.**

Impotencia. Cuando Kate le había llamado dos días antes aquella mañana tan temprano, Castle sintió como un halo de impotencia lo invadía. 3XK lo había vuelto a hacer. Y ellos seguían tan perdidos en el caso como al principio. Todas las pistas que habían seguido durante aquellos dos largos días no les habían llevado a ningún lado. Y lo peor es que aquel asesino parecía dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible para siempre. En el lugar del crimen habían encontrado un mensaje que solo podía estar dedicado para el. Un numero uno en letras grandes reposaba junto al lado de la victima.

Ahora que las cosas con Kate empezaban a funcionar. O al menos aquel beso en el aparcamiento así lo daba a entender. Es mas, estaba dispuesto a tomar las riendas de la relación y aquella noche había quedado con Gina para dar carpetazo a lo suyo. Era absurdo seguir manteniendo algo que sabia no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Ya no.

¡Papa! ¡Papa!

Perdona hija ¿Me decías algo?

Gina ya esta abajo. Acaba de llamar por el portero automático.

Castle miro a su hija con ternura y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

No te preocupes por nosotras. Estaremos bien. La guardia que el capitán Montgomery nos ha puesto estará vigilando. Así que vete e intenta disfrutar un rato.

Creo que será difícil hacerlo.

Alexis miro a su padre extrañada mientras se marchaba, pero no le dijo nada. Desde que 3XK había vuelto a actuar parecía otro. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Ovala aquella pesadilla acabase cuanto antes y su padre volviese a ser el mismo de siempre. Lo necesitaba.

Abajo, en el portal, Gina lo esperaba con una inmensa sonrisa.

¿Dónde vamos a ir?

¿Dónde quieres ir?

Durante la cena, las conversaciones triviales que Gina había conseguido introducir, habían hecho que Castle se relajara un poco. Ahora, mientras se terminaban el postre, Gina sonrió y lo miro fijamente.

Bueno, Richard. ¿Vas a hacerlo ahora o esperamos para más tarde?

No se a que te refieres.

Vamos ¿Crees que soy idiota? Se muy bien para que me has invitado esta noche.

Richard miro a Gina con ternura e intento hablar.

Yo… solo quiero…

Si sigues tartamudeando no vas a llegar a ningún lado. Mejor te ayudo yo. Tú, estas enamorado. Y no de mi ¿Es eso, verdad?

Gina… yo no quiero hacerte daño.

Y no me lo haces. Era algo que sabia ocurriría tarde o temprano. Esa detective te ha dado fuerte. Muy fuerte. Solo espero que esto no afecte de ninguna forma a nuestra relación profesional.

Castle se sorprendió por la franqueza con la que aquella mujer le había hablado. Y sonrió relajado.

Tanto se me nota.

Mucho se te nota.

Los dos sonrieron aliviados y al poco rato se marcharon hacia el The Old Haunt a tomar la última copa. Después Richard llevo a Gina a su casa.

Ten mucho cuidado. Y no le habrás a nadie.

No te preocupes. Seré una niña buena. Y ya sabe, señor Castle, aunque ya no seamos una pareja formal, sigo siendo tu agente.

Lo se, lo se.

Así que desde mañana te estaré vigilando. A ver si terminas la novela de una vez.

De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

Una vez en su casa, Castle reviso que todo estuviese en orden. Martha y Alexis descasaban tranquilamente en sus habitaciones y todo parecía ir normal. Bueno. Solo una ultima llamada antes de acostarse. Lo necesitaba.

¿Qué quieres Castle?

¿Todavía nada?

No. Intenta dormir un poco. Todo se arreglara.

Kate.

¿Dime?

No… nada. Mañana hablamos.

Después de dos noches casi sin dormir, Castle consiguió conciliar el sueño bastante mas pronto de lo que hubiese pensado. Al menos se había quitado un peso de encima en cuanto a Gina. Y desde mañana tenia muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Iría a por todas.

A la mañana siguiente y mientras preparaba el desayuno junto a Alexis esta lo interrogaba con la mirada.

¿Qué quieres?

Yo. Nada, papa. ¿Qué tal fue anoche?

Bien. Mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

Entonces puedo confirmar mis sospechas y pensar que Gina y tu ya no estáis juntos. Al menos, como pareja.

Castle sonrió divertido. Aquella chica era lista. Muy lista.

Puedes confirmarlas.

Perfecto. Me parece perfecto. Ya era hora.

En aquel momento sonó su móvil. Castle se volvió hacia el aparato que descansaba encima de la mesa con semblante serio, mientras Alexis lo miraba preocupada. Al ver quien era, Castle sonrió aliviado.

Es Gina. Empieza pronto. ¿Dime?

El silencio mas absoluto se escuchaba al otro lado del aparato.

¿Gina?

En aquel momento solo una palabra, solo una. Y desde aquel mismo instante, Richard Alexander Rogers supo que su vida ya no seria como siempre. Era imposible. Nada volvería a ser igual. Aquella voz solo tuvo que decir una palabra.

Dos.


End file.
